The Kidnapping of a Time-line
by Justagenericusername
Summary: I hate field trips. Once upon a time they were my favourite thing in the world, a day off school was always welcome! Now...no. Stay away. They always lead to disaster for me. My name is Georgia, and this is how one stinking field trip changed my life. Rated for language and violence. NOTE: NOT PROPERLY ASSASSINS CREED YET! (more info in chapter)
1. Just a normal field trip

AN: Hey guys :D So this is my first ever fanfic, exciting times I know, and I'd like it very much if you guys are patient with me as I figure out how to do this. I've had this story in my head for years, but never got around to writing it until now. Be nice and reviews are always welcome. :)

 **IMPORTANT NOTE ABOUT THIS STORY:** THIS STORY WILL NOT BE ABOUT THE CATEGORY STATED. BECAUSE OF HOW THIS WEBSITE WORKS THE WAY I WILL BE UPLOADING THIS IS VERY STRANGE.

This is part one of the story and is not set in any fandom as of yet, but I will be doing more than 3 crossovers which makes it difficult to categorise correctly. Sorry for any confusion but the story WILL be in this world eventually, promise! :)

Oh yeah, and except Altaïr, this is mine, ALL MINE! MWUHAHAHAHA

* * *

 **Just a normal field trip**

* * *

"Do we have to go on a stupid physics field trip? I hate physics."

I stared at my friend Alice and replied, "oh quit whining. It's not like you will be paying any attention to what's being said, you'll be too busy reading fan fiction or something."

Her previously pouting face turned into a grinning one as she bounced up and down with excitement, "you won't believe the amazing Harry Potter one I just found! It's about…"

"Stop!" I said cutting her off loudly and waving my hands wildly in crossing motions, "I don't want to hear it!"

The pouting face returned, "why not?"

"Because I have about 12 fan fictions on the go at the moment, I can't start reading another one! One of them is over 100 chapters long!" I exasperatingly informed her.

"Yeah you can, one more won't make a difference."

"I'm not getting into this argument again, so zip it!" I insisted firmly. We have had this argument a lot if I'm honest. As full time university students we really should cut down on how much time we spend reading fanfictions, saying it is one thing, but actually doing it is another story. So far all we had managed to do is give each other more suggestions of stories to read, really not helpful.

"Fine," she grumbled sulkily.

We sat in silence for a while before I couldn't take it any longer. So I nudged her with my shoulder and said, "cheer up, we are going to one of the coolest science facilities in the world!"

Alice rolled her eyes, "only you could get excited by the thought of getting a tour round a science facility."

I stuck my tongue out at her, "you agreed to come!"

"Only because there weren't enough people for the trip and I haven't seen you in forever because you've been across the bloody ocean!" she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

"You still agreed to it," I told her giving her a pointed look. She returned it before huffing and going back to her work. "Whatcha working on?" I asked peering over her shoulder.

She pushed me away saying, "I'm having to write a report on the trip I went on over the summer, you know, the safari one."

"Oh yeah. That sounded amazing. Although minus all the animal conservationy work you had to do with it."

She snorted and replied scathingly, "ditto with this and physics."

"HA!" I shouted and turned and point to her, "so even you admit this is cool!"

"Well yes, the idea of time travel sounds cool," she said somewhat begrudgingly. I opened my mouth to begin the taunting, " **if** they can get it to work," she butted in pointing her pen at me. Then it was my turn to pout and mutter, as nobody has any idea if the research at the British facility will come to anything at all, let alone successful time travel.

Before we could debate any further our field trip leader stood, informing us we were nearly there and we should gather our belongings. As Alice so helpfully pointed out, there weren't many people who got excited like me at the idea of a university physics trip, so our bus of students wasn't exactly big, about 20 or so people including the teacher.

As I was about to lean down to get my stuff, Alice leant over me to poke her head into the aisle and asked me if he was my lecturer. "Nope," I replied, "not really sure who he is to be honest. I think he is in charge of the higher physics stuff; remember I've only finished my foundation year. I might be passionate about it but it doesn't mean I'm decent at the subject."

I shoved her off me so I could reach down to get my things and with a miffed sounding "hey," she did the same. As the bus rolled to a stop I teasingly said "is for horses," and was rewarded with another eye roll, "not that again." I grinned and escaped the bus before I received a worse punishment for my lame jokes.

I realised with an internal groan that, in my efforts to escape the wrath of my little Hufflepuff friend, I was one of the first ones out, looking like a right keen-o. Not what I wanted when the guy I had been crushing on for months was also on the trip.

I decided to study the scenery, the facility was built after the announcement of the detection of gravitational waves – ripples in the fabric of space-time. The proving of Einstein's theory opened many possibilities and the G.E.W.R.F was dedicated to exploring every aspect of the new scientific development. Don't ask about the name, it's an acronym for Gravitational Einstein Waves Research Facility, and I think it was made simply to make people sound ridiculous when attempting to say it.

The facility was located a few miles away from Boulby Underground Laboratory, as it used the lab for some of the more dangerous experiments and was crucial in initial stages of the research, when results were more unpredictable. The area we were in was very open, green fields as far as the eye could see one way, with the coast to the right, and a very impressive looking building in front of me. Alice chose that moment to walk over to me and comment with a large smirk, "wow. Someone really wants to go see the fancy science building."

I grabbed her shoulders and lightly shook them whilst repeating, "time travel Alice!" in her face. Once again Dr Goslin butted in, this time with a little speech about safety and staying in at least pairs, almost boring me to death I swear. "Sounds just like my mother he does," I quietly whispered to Alice causing her to snicker, although apparently not quietly enough as I suddenly found myself under the scrutiny of the Dr asking what is so funny.

I scrabbled for a reply for a few seconds before responding, "I was just telling Alice about how sensible of an idea that is because there are dangerous experiments going on inside and we don't want to get caught out by one" I said as innocently as I could manage. He knew I was bullshitting him, but he let it slide as he knew I actually happened to be 100% correct about the danger, and continued with his speech.

"Nice save," I heard someone breathe almost inaudibly to me, I turned to see my physics buddies Lauren and Sarah, I couldn't tell who it was so I just grinned and mouthed 'I know'.

Dr Goslin bustled us along to the entrance where we were introduced to our tour guide and taken around the facility. I was soon informed that, due to the nature of the experiments occurring and that the danger is too large, we weren't allowed to see the time travel labs and as a result I sulked around the remainder of the facility.

Alice noticed my moody behaviour and told me to cheer up as it was still cool in here. I was in such a funk I couldn't even bring myself to come up with a witty retort to her calling it cool. "I hate being disappointed like this," I told her, "this is the thing I was looking forward to seeing. It was basically the only reason I decided to come."

"Well . . . maybe we can sneak off and go see," she said carefully. I slowly turned to her.

"Are you suggesting we go off unsupervised and walk around the highly dangerous building to look for the most unpredictable and volatile labs on our own?"

She was silent for a few moments before saying determinedly, "yes."

"Oh I have been a bad, bad influence on you haven't I?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yes you have," she said firmly, grabbing my arm, "and if we are doing this we need to go. NOW!" While everyone else was preoccupied she dragged me away and we walked until we located a map and found an area that was unmarked. We determined that it was the labs we were looking for and set off in full ninja mode, staying silent and out of sight.

When we found the lab - named Einlab-1 because they are clearly amazing at naming things here - we stared through the glass for a few moments, looking at a fairly empty room with a few people in lab coats milling around a giant tube shaped machine with whirring sounds coming from it. It looked like it was made of a bunch of huge metal coils about 3 meters in diameter and took up most of the length of the room.

Suddenly we heard voices floating down the hall and after listening for a few seconds determined it was our group. We had a hushed conversation and decided to stay put and say we ran ahead because we were so excited, better to look keen than criminal. This didn't go down too well but it was the lesser of the two evils so we took the lecture on the chin and carried on.

The guide was explaining all about the science of the machine when we noticed we managed to walk in on an actual test to see if it worked! Unfortunately, I ended up standing towards the back while we peered in and waited for it to start, so my view wasn't as good as I'd wanted.

Suddenly there were arms around me and a hand over my mouth. I couldn't move or yell and I was being dragged away from my group kicking and squirming, trying my best to get free. Although prone to violence, standing at 5 foot 6 I am not a particularly large teen, so I scanned the room franticly looking for something to help me out against the big men that were dragging me away and found nothing to aid my struggle.

I realised then that they were taking me _into_ the lab with the machine! Didn't they know it could go horribly wrong?! That we might die from being in there?! Apparently not as they opened the door, ' _stupid idiots. We are so going to die_ ', and dragged me inside. I saw a swirling grey vortex inside the tube of the machine, ' _it certainly looks like it's working_ ' I thought to myself.

It's only as they came to the machine that my fellow students **finally** noticed my predicament, but it was too little too late as I was knocked out and thrown into the vortex to the sound of Alice screaming my name.

* * *

 **Alice's POV**

The guide was explaining how they created the time travelling machine and the physics behind it, as a swirling grey void forms in the middle of the machine. I couldn't make heads or tails of it, being the only non-physics student I can't keep up with some of the language he was using. So I turned around to my ever so helpful friend to ask her to explain in a way I could understand. "Hey Georgia…" I paused. She was no longer standing next to me. ' _Where did she go_?' I asked myself, I paused for a second and groaned, ' _I really hope she hasn't decided to sneak inside for a closer look. One of these days she is going to get herself into so much trouble'._ I scanned the crowd to see if she had just moved, but I failed to see her.

I then noticed a commotion inside the lab, a girl was being brought through the door of the room, I immediately realised something was off because this girl was not going quietly, kicking and writhing against the two guys escorting her. It was a very suspicious scene. Then I caught a glimpse of the girl's face and I gasped. It was Georgia! But why was she being taken into the room, and towards the machine at that?

I pushed my way to the front of the group to get the teacher and a closer look. I was about to say something to the teacher when the two bulky dudes knocked out my friend, any semblance of calm left my body as I screamed "GEORGIA!" at the top of my lungs. The others quickly moved their attention towards the room and I heard the lecturer and guide gasp loudly.

"What is my student doing in there?" he demanded loudly. The guide just stammered and stuttered, obviously he didn't have a clue. At this point my friend's limp form was thrown into the machine and she just vanished. I heard a scream of despair and it took me a second to realise it was my own vocal chords making the sound.

My eyes were fixed on the point my friend just disappeared from in a state of shock, so I was surprised when I was bundled away by a group of large men wearing black. I didn't want to be taken wherever these men were trying to drag me, they wore the same clothes as the men who just threw my friend into an unknown experimental portal.

So I fought back as much as my irritatingly small body could manage whilst screaming abuse at them. I managed to nail one of the bastards in the balls before I was completely restrained and dragged with the rest of the group. They led the university group, at gunpoint when the teacher started getting pissed off with them, into a separate room that had strange, circular, mirror like objects lining the walls, the door closed behind us with a sharp snap, even the door was covered in the strange objects.

Said walls started humming a few moments after the door closes and I looked around as students suddenly collapsed to the floor one by one. I panicked, ' _what is going on here!?_ ' I mentally wailed as I tried to force the door open. Then out of nowhere my mind went blank and I blacked out, dropping to the floor.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading!**

Altaïr: Oh! So this is how-*mmph* (Georgia claps a hand over his mouth)

Georgia: SHUT UP ALTAÏR! They don't know yet and you can't give things away! You don't come until later, so shhhhhh.

Altaïr: *muffled sounds*

Georgia: Will you be quiet? *Altaïr nods head with a death glare* Good. (Georgia releases him) *Altaïr scowls and stalks off* Sorry about that guys. Enjoy the next chapter! :D


	2. Stranger danger

AN: Chapter edited/changed Nov 18th

* * *

Georgia: *jumps up and down* YAY! Reviews! Thank you guys! Your kind words are welcome :)

Altaïr: Really? *crosses arms* Jumping up and down with joy over some reviews?

Georgia: *sticks tongue out* Oh shut up, I'm happy, reviews gives me motivation to tell my story, no point if nobody is reading it, right? Speaking of, enjoy guys!

* * *

 **Stranger danger**

* * *

I woke to find myself in a similar room with the machine. The same blank white walls, almost hospital or prison like, surrounded me - only this time there were no windows and only one door, I got up to go and try it. It didn't budge.

' _SHIT,_ ' I thought to myself, ' _trapped. What the fuck is going on?_ ' I then noticed that I'd been changed into black cargo trousers and a tight fitting black t-shirt complete with black combat boots - ' _how very military'_ \- followed shortly by me realising how bloody stiff I was.

 _'How long have I been unconscious? I dread to think. Feels like quite a while.'_ I swept the room looking for anything that might help me understand what was going on.

Upon finding nothing I picked my usual blunt method and yelled into the empty room, "will someone tell me what the hell is going on here? Who the HELL are you? What the HELL do you want with me? And WHERE AM I?"

Silence followed. I growled in anger and started stomping around the room, (hey, I'm still technically a teenager at 19, I'm allowed to strop) when the silence was broken by an odd sounding voice that seemed to simultaneously come from everywhere and nowhere. "You have been chosen to be a field agent for my company," the male said, "to be precise, currently our only one."

"You are telling me I am your guinea pig?"

"I suppose you could call it that. But we do know what we are doing."

"Uh huh, so why did you KIDNAP me and not just fucking ask like a normal human being?"

"All in good time Georgia. All in good time…"

"How the hell do you know my name!?" I almost screeched.

"At this point in time I cannot disclose that information," the annoyingly calm voice replied.

"Okay then so what CAN you tell me?" I demanded whilst I paced around the room with impatience (I am not a patient person at all), examining it to try and find out where the hell this voice was coming from.

"What I can tell you is that this machine does not only allow you to travel in time, but we have unintentionally built a machine that travels through dimensions as well. Also that you are now a part of my company's . . . police division, I suppose you could call it, only your jurisdiction area is far larger than any other ever, you-"

"Why am I the only one then?" I exclaimed in annoyance, my forehead furrowing in confused anger.

"If you stopped interrupting me I would tell you," said the strange voice.

"Okay, okay, sorry," I muttered. By this point I was tired and still couldn't work out where this guy was, so I picked a random wall and sat down cross legged leaning against it.

"As I was saying, you are the only one because what we require is subtlety and stealth, we need you to go unnoticed by anyone and everyone. You are a young girl. Those we want you to find are not looking for a young girl they are looking for soldiers, police officers, spies etc."

"Okay that much I understand. Why exactly is this though? What is my job to be? And why ME? I'm nothing special, I'm a very average person."

"You have been chosen because you are nothing special, you won't be too noticed if you go missing. Also for your average looks, but most importantly you have the potential for being, possibly above, sufficient in the skill set we need."

' _Well that's a bit bloody rude,_ ' my inner monologue decided to pipe up, ' _I know I'm no looker but jeez he didn't have to be quite so blunt. Asshole. I don't like this dick . . . whoever he is_.'

"Honestly, I do not know why you in particular, we were told by someone very powerful from the future that it had to be you specifically, and at this time in your life. It was decided before you were even born. As for your job, your job is to keep time safe."

"TIME? SAFE? WITH INFINITE DIMENSIONS TOO?" I demanded, shooting to my feet in a mixture of anger, bemusement and emotions I couldn't identify, and began pacing once again. "What do you mean I have to keep ALL OF TIME safe? How the hell does one person do that? That's ridiculous."

"We will be assisting you, we receive alerts when time travel is being used by others and we will send you to their location. Often they wish to alter the past to rewrite history, although it can be well intentioned, changing time is unpredictable - I believe you know about that - and altering it can lead to the butterfly effect or paradoxes. Then there are those who only want to change the past to benefit themselves. Intentions aside, these people cause drastic changes that lead to future events that devastate humanity."

At this point I butted in to say, "yeah I've read enough sci-fi books to know all about that. And even though there may what seems to be a better future than the one that is supposed to occur I can't change it, because that is what's meant to happen."

"Precisely. So do now you understand your mission?"

I stopped pacing, sighed and begrudgingly said, "yeah I suppose I do. Do I have a choice about doing it?"

"Not until you have been through a trial period. Then you may receive the option of returning to your time with your memory erased, we drop you back from the point you were taken that roughly corresponds to how much you have aged since being taken."

"WHAT?! But that could be MONTHS?! What are people going to think happened to me?!" I exclaimed, really starting to hate this guy and the shit storm he put me in. "And, wait, what do you mean I **may** receive the option?"

"They are going to think you have been kidnapped. Those that saw your extraction have had their memories altered to forget the event ever occurred and have fake memories implanted. As for your options of returning, if we deem that you are the only available person to fill this position you will not be allowed to return until you are too well known."

"Are you fucking kidding me? You are telling me-"

"ENOUGH. Like it or not, this is how we are conducting this. If you do not cooperate you will have your memories wiped and be placed in a dimension at random and you will never see your family again as long as you live." I felt my mouth drop almost to the floor and I let loose a long stream of profanities at this man for a good few minutes. When I had eventually run out of steam he began speaking again. "This will be much easier for everyone involved if you just accept the situation and cooperate, it may even be an adventure if you try and enjoy it. Now we have that cleared up, you will soon be escorted to pick up some equipment and then you are going to be despatched for training."

I took a moment to collect myself after hearing his threat if I didn't agree to this ridiculous plan of his. As much as I didn't want to be their guinea pig, I didn't want to have my memories erased and be dropped in a random dimension even more. "Training? What kind of training?" I asked, giving in to my curiosity as to where this was heading.

"You need to learn how to fight in case you are required to take one of the travellers down."

I was silent for a few moments before slowly asking, "do I have to kill them?"

The man's response was not as fast as I had hoped, "no just incapacitate them, unless they become difficult. If they refuse to cooperate or you are being threatened, you are to dispose of them with extreme prejudice."

I took a few seconds to let this information sink in before saying, "okay. It's not like I have much of a choice, but I will go willingly. But I am not happy about this killing thing. I've never killed anyone, nor did I ever think I would do so."

"A good decision, and unfortunately it cannot be helped as they must be stopped by any means necessary, some guards will be along soon to kit you out. Oh before I go, I noticed that you were trying to work out where I am speaking to you from. We have embedded a microcomputer in your brain-"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" I yelled in fury, arms waving around in my need to do **something** about this mess.

The man continued, ignoring me to say, "I can only speak to you like this in the base, it is a glitch we need to fix, but the chip is designed to assist you with your missions. It has many features including informing you when a portal is open nearby, stores data, connects to Wi-Fi and translates languages when you both hear and speak. The chip also allows you to open a small dimension for you to store your things in to enable unhindered movement. I am sure you will soon work out how to use it. It is quite a gadget. I wish you luck-"

"WAIT!"

"-farewell". I felt his faint 'presence', that I only noticed once gone, leave.

"You MOTHERFUCKER!" I slowly sank to the floor. I placed my head in my hands and whispered to myself "…shit. I am so screwed."

* * *

Altaïr: *stares wide eyed at Georgia*

Georgia: *looking around nervously* What?

Altaïr: That's quite a mouth you've got there...

Georgia: It's not like you didn't know that. *shrugs*

Altaïr: I didn't realise it was this bad, even back then! I'm even more sure you need your mouth washed out with soap now...oh look here is a bar...how convenient... *evil looking smirk*

Georgia: You wouldn't...shit, yes you would! *runs away as fast as possible*

Altaïr: *sigh* It seems it is my job to address the audience... On behalf of Georgia I would like to say thank you for reading, we hope you enjoyed the chapter and will continue reading. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a filthy mouthed girl to catch... *stalks after Georgia*


	3. Guns, portals and moody guards

Georgia: *stops running, looking over her shoulder* Hey guys, *pant* can't stop long, *gasp* enjoy the chapter! *runs off again, assassin on her heels*

* * *

 **Guns, portals and moody guards**

* * *

The guards thankfully arrived soon after the man "left" my head, god that's a weird thought, and I say "thankfully" because it meant I had very little time to freak out over the mess I found myself in the middle of. I looked them over as I followed them through a maze of unidentifiable white corridors - ' _no easy way to escape then, and what's with all the white?_ ' They were dressed in the standard guard type uniforms you see in all those movies that have bases with guards; nondescript black trousers, shirts and Kevlar, complete with handgun, Taser and baton - lovely. Basically, I have to do exactly what I am told, a new concept for me but one I better pick up on quickly or suffer the consequences.

They took me to a large room with all kinds of kit; army style rucksacks, tents, cooking equipment, sleeping bags, oh, and weapons, lots and lots of weapons. As I moved to start picking I felt 'him' return to tell me that the chip also enables me to have my very own private mini dimension I can store items in, to enable unhindered movement, that can be opened using a command in my head. "Look over in the back left corner and you will see a backpack, we have packed the essentials you will need in it, you are to find yourself some clothes and anything else you feel you might need."

"Err . . . thanks?" I said into the open air, very conscious of how ridiculous I must look.

"You have 5 minutes."

"Super," I muttered to myself as he "leaves" once again. I started to pick out some clothes, not that there was much choice. I found a couple of pairs of cool camouflage cargo trousers, like the kind the army wear, a equally army like pair of combat boots, two pairs of trainers (one a cool pair, the other made for running), a handful of plain and polo t-shirts (about ¾ black, ¼ white) and 5 pairs of the same trousers as the guards. I mentally rolled my eyes, ' _super exciting clothing_ _then_ ' I thought to myself. I looked over my pile, overall there are probably enough clothes to last me at least two weeks without washing.

Speaking of hygiene, I need some essentials, I found a small pile of underwear in the corner, creepily all in my size, and picked out a bunch of pants, some regular bras, and a larger number of sports bras (who knows how much running and stuff I am going to be doing). Next to that area was a stand covered in first aid packs . . . womanly items, painkillers and a bunch of medicine, _'well at least they thought ahead regarding my monthly visitor_ ' I thought whilst grabbing what I needed from the table.

I stopped and thought for a second, ' _I will probably be on the move a lot . . . so let's sort out this stuff now'_. From the bag I pulled out 2-person tent (small and light), a lightweight sleeping bag that packs to an astronomically small size, a mat to sleep on (again crazily lightweight, must be some sort of new age tech), a decent amount of dried food, a lighter, a full water bottle and a . . . a . . . gun along with a _lot_ of ammunition (collectively probably being the heaviest objects in total), and put them into a separate pile. I tried not to think about the gun too much as I put the sleeping stuff, bottle, lighter and a handful of the food back into the bag. Into the bag also went 3 full sets of clothes and a week's worth of underwear, ' _should keep me going for a while_ ' I thought happily.

I turned to leave when a rack of clothes catches my eye, I went over and found myself facing a rack of dresses. _'Dresses?!'_ I thought to myself _'why the hell do they have a rack of . . . OOOH. Right. These are covert missions. And I'm a girl. And parties mean dressing up. Shit, I hate dresses_ '. I spent a few moments looking through the rack until I pulled out a simple black cocktail dress and a light blue, long, old style type medieval one with red accents. I sighed mentally _'well at least one will work for multiple occasions and the other means I blend in during medieval times,_ ' after all, I had no idea when or where these people were going to be sending me.

I added them to my pile of extras, grabbed my bag and walked out to ask the guards where to put them. "In your storage," one of the guards replied quickly.

"I . . . don't know how to do that," I grumbled.

"We will give you a moment to work it out," he said and motioned the other to give me some space. ' _Great,_ ' I think dryly _'figure it out yourself. I just_ _ **love**_ _self teaching_ '. I stopped, took some deep breathes, closed my eyes and concentrated. Then, like flicking a switch, I . . . feel . . . the chip coincide with my brain, merge with it, the micro computer becoming a part of me. I searched my mind until I found the . . . command to open my storage space dimension. I opened my eyes to see a swirling grey-ish portal about the size of medium sized TV in front of me and, assuming that's the storage space and not some random portal, I placed my things inside it.

"Done," I said to the backs of my guards, they turned around and motioned for me to walk behind them, they didn't tell me where I was going so naturally I picked up the pace to ask in my usual polite manner. "Excuse me," I said, waving my hand in front of his face, "but would you mind telling me exactly where the hell you are taking me," my voice becoming more menacing with each word.

The bloody robot of a man didn't even bat an eyelid, "wait and see."

 _'"Wait and fucking see" is this guy for real?! Can't he just freaking tell me where I am being dragged off to?!'_ Out loud all I did was groan in exasperation and mutter, "fine. Do you think you could at least tell me the date?"

He stayed quiet for a moment before saying with slight hesitation, "it's 2475 but that's all I'm going to tell you." My jaw dropped. I was nearly 460 years in the future! That's crazy! I continued following them in a state of minor shock as we continued winding through corridors.

They escorted me to a large lab like room with one of their time-dimension machines in it, I quickly figured out what was going on, they were sending me off to my first mission 'yay'. A young man in a lab coat, I assume a scientist in charge of the machine, came up to us. "The TDM is almost ready for use," he informed us.

"Good," said the talkative guard, if you could call it that, "the girl is ready when you are."

"Excuse. Me." I said haughtily, "but this girl has a name, it's Georgia, and SHE can talk for herself."

The guard rolled his eyes, "don't get your knickers in a twist. I don't have time to pamper your hurt little emotions so do as you're told and keep quiet. Now go stand on the x over there."

I gave him my best glare and walked insolently over to the x, ' _really? X marks the spot? How cliché'_. "Ready when you are," I moodily informed the lab coat guy, "and your job is done Mr. Pain in The Ass Guard, so you can bugger off and do whatever it is you think is so important," waving my hand in his general direction dismissively.

His grumpy response was almost immediate, "our job is not done until you are through that portal. Wouldn't want you running of like a scared little girl at the last minute, would we?" I could almost feel the smug little smirk that I just knew was on his face aimed at me. Man, I really did **not** like this guy, asshole. He needed a good kick up the arse or something equally painful from moi. I smirked at the thought. Yes, maybe a knee to the groin…

My thoughts were interrupted as the - what did he call it, the TDM? Yeah, acronym for Time Dimension Machine it sounds like – TDM whirrs to life. Another scientist stood to the side, told me they were ready for launch and asked me if I was ready. I bitterly gave her a thumbs up with an equally sardonic smile and looked into the tube like machine once again.

The whirring soon turned into a thumping and another swirling grey portal appeared in front of me a few meters away. It was about the size of a hand and I was just wondering how I was supposed to fit through it when it started growing in size until it was about 4 meters in diameter, hovering a bit above the ground. Bit overkill seeing as most people are not 4m tall, but it wasn't not my place to question it.

I was slightly startled to hear the voice once again in my head, although I was starting to get used to it, "please go through the portal now. You will be transported to the dimension for the first stage of your training."

' _Here goes nothing_ ' I thought to myself. I ran towards the portal and jumped through the gateway to another world.

* * *

Georgia: *smacks lips (trying to get rid of the taste in her mouth)* You suck Altaïr. I can't believe you really did that.

Altaïr: *stares at her* I told you I was going to. Maybe you have learnt your lesson now.

Georgia: I don't fucking think so you little shit! *glares at him*

Altaïr: Really?

Georgia: *grins innocently* Love you really buddy.

Altaïr: Sure you do. *waves her off* Just say what you need to say so we can leave.

Georgia: Fine, fine. Okay guys so as you can see that is where we move worlds and as a result, a new story is needed, or is it a book, or . . . yeah I don't know what to call it... You can find the next instalment on Justagenericusername's page. It will be clearly labelled as to which bit comes next. Hope to see you there! Byee. *waves enthusiastically* Altaïr, wave! *he waves too*


End file.
